


The California Zephyr (with Director Commentary) [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Amtrak, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Beer, Carlos vs. Beer, Colorado, DENVER HOME OF COORS FIELD, Denver, Episode: e033 Cassette, Extreme podficcing, Gen, Guns are not for eating, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Robots, The California Zephyr, Trains, just ordinary lockpicking that's not a euphemism for anything, lockpicking, really shitty beer, snap, throat spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: This is an experiment in layering a synchronized audio commentary track over a previous podfic. There are no stereo effects, all the tracks have been combined into a mono channel. For the best experience, please listen to theoriginal podficbefore trying this one. Thanks!
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020





	The California Zephyr (with Director Commentary) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The California Zephyr [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071344) by [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8). 



> Like the original podfic, I had this audio for a while and hadn't posted it. I was able to debut part of the project at Podfication 2019, then the VoiceTeam 2020 Commentary challenge gave me the motivation to clean it up and finally post it. \o/ Thank you to my beta, RevolutionaryJo, for her continued role as Podfic Amish Batman, and to Team Chartreuse for being a great group to participate with!

**Cover art by Lunate8**  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/49939468401/in/dateposted-public/)

**Length:** 34:58

**Downloads:**  
Mediafire: ([mp3, 25.7 MB](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7u6a45aeeqardzv/The_California_Zephyr_-_Director_Commentary.mp3) ; [m4b, 16.78 MB](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ff9b8b6wv7nzpty/The_California_Zephyr_-_Director_Commentary.m4b)) 

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
